


The Other Side of the Collar

by Gigi



Category: Stargate SG-1, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Puppy!play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon has Neal baby sitting a rather playful puppy by the name of Pip while their Dom's are away. This is the first time that Neal has been on the other side of the collar and he might just find he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Valentine's Crossover Challenge in bdsm_fandom  
> Kink Prompt: Animal play  
> Situational Prompt - Switch play  
> Word count: 1423  
> Notes: First Thank yous to kendermouse, who beta'ed the story for me, thank you so much sweetheart and than to azure_chaos who helped me pick which of the 3 stories that came to me to write. There is a much longer version of this story that I might post as a stand alone at some point or it might be turned into a much longer story.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> [   
> ](http://img263.imageshack.us/i/valentinescrossverbanne.jpg/)
> 
> Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)

“Sit.”

 

It was more of a plea then an order as the puppy looked up at him, his tail wagging. Pip looked very happy. “Stay?” Neal asked as he moved over to answer the telephone, watching the puppy carefully. Pip's eyes stayed on him all the way to the phone.

 

“Neal,” Peter's voice carried over the line, “Are you there?”

 

“Yeah, I'm here, Peter, I was giving Pip a bath. He got a little dirty when we were playing outside.” He still couldn't believe how dirty the puppy had gotten when they had gone outside to play chase the ball. Pip had found every bit of mud to roll around in. He seemed to enjoy getting every bit of himself covered in the stuff. Neal had almost wanted to join him but he was supposed to be taking care of Pip. He was enjoying this a lot, enjoying being on the other side of things. Perhaps a bit more then he thought he would.

 

“If he's anything like Gypsy, he gave you a good run too. We should be back in an hour, things are taking a little longer than normal. You two should take a nap, if you can get the pup to sit still.” The chuckle did what it always did to Neal, some where between warming and smirking.

 

“I'll try..” Neal turned to look at Pip who looked like he was trying very hard not to wiggle out of 'Stay'. “I'll see you when you get here, Peter..” After a few more words of good bye and Pip's Owner's laughter over the phone as Peter told him what was happening. Neal hung up and went over to the very wet puppy who was now laying on the towel rather than sitting on it.

 

“They'll be home soon, boy, we should get you nice and dry.” Neal knelt down on the floor trying not to wince at the water he felt on the floor. He better get that cleaned up too before Peter came back. Pip's warm tongue licked at Neal's hands as he tried to dry his face, it was things like this that made Neal see why Peter and El might enjoy having their dogs around.

 

The plan had been that El was going to stay home with Neal and Pip, that she was going to help him watch Pip and maybe she would let him let Gypsy come out and play for most of the day as well. The plan didn't make it past an hour as she had gotten a call from a client and had to rush out of the house. Neal made sure she knew that he would take care of everything in the house, even if he felt, well, a little out of his depth with being on this side of the collar. Neal wanted to do it as perfectly as he could, he wanted to show Peter that he could count on him, that Peter's friends could count on him, he wanted that. He liked Jack and Daniel.

Neal wanted to try at first, to test limits, but Peter had been looking forward to seeing his friends so Neal decided that the limits would have to be found out on their own, that he shouldn't stress them. Pip woke him out of his brain as he shook himself, drops of water from his wet fur hitting Neal in the face.  
–

Pip had a whole new play area and it was fun, there were toys to play with here that he had never played with before. He liked the smell of them, loved had how they felt between his teeth. But he didn't like it when JackMaster left and had cried for what felt like forever because Master would come back if he cried. He always did! But then the nice smelling lady came over and petted him, talked to him, told him that he would get to play. That cheered him right up. The nice smelling lady, El the other man who smiled a lot called her, gave him a treat and the man took him to living room to play.

He liked the toys here, they were fun, and Master had hidden Nuts (his stuffed squirrel) but Pip had found it, he was a very good hunter. He would show JackMaster he found it. Then maybe there would be more treats! Treats were good, maybe he should find where they had those hidden. No, that wasn't a good idea because the last time he ate all the treats JackMaster had gotten very mad and he’d gotten a tummy ache.

There was another Puppy here too, though he didn't like to play as much, all he did was sleep. Pip tried to get him to play, but all he got for his troubles was licked on the face. Then the El disappeared. Pip wondered sadly why everyone was disappearing, it didn't seem fair, maybe he was supposed to find them! Maybe it was a game! He nosed around the house trying to find them with the man following him and keeping him out of places. Pip found the mother load of evilShoes,and went to chew them up so they couldn’t cause people to go away, but Neal wouldn't let him any where near them. "Pip,blah blah, blah blah blah chew blah El, evilShoes, blah blah Mad, blah blah blah play outside?" ( But what Neal really said was:"Pip, believe me, you never want to chew on El's shoes she'll be very mad.. Why don't we go play outside?")

Then Pip got to be outside and chase the ball, he got to roll in the mud and smell out all kinds of things. He really enjoyed it, Neal was good at throwing the ball. The other puppy came outside too and Pip got to play a little bit with him but then it was time to go inside. He stood still to be cleaned off but then Neal had taken him to the water place, where puppies have to be good and get bathed. Pip loved playing in the water but he hated taking a bath. So he tried very very hard not to play but it was hard.

He knew he ended up getting Neal very wet, but the other man didn't grumble like JackMaster, instead he laughed which must mean that he thought it was a fun game too. Then he was out and being a good boy for sitting still, surely he was going to get treats for this, a ringing sound came and Neal told him to "Sit" and to "Stay". He was still learning "Stay”. It was hard . It meant to stay still and not move at all, but Pip loved moving, he loved wiggling and chasing after things. He thought he heard Peter's voice which made he want to move because JackMaster had been with Peter when they both disappeared. He had to go find them, it was a game after all. But then he felt sad again because JackMaster had disappeared, so he laid down, that was a part of stay wasn't it?

Then Neal was back and talking at him again, he liked the sound of Neal's voice even if it wasn't JackMaster's. He tried to help Neal get his fur dry but it only got Neal laughing again. Neal was a silly human. Pip liked him a lot. After Neal dried him, he took him in the room where the other pup was sleeping and gave him Nuts to play with. Then he went away for a little while, but Pip didn't mind, he was teaching Nuts who was boss, he was rolling around with him on the floor pinning him down and chewing on his tail.

Neal came back in with a blanket and spread it out on the floor. Pulling down pillow, he lay down calling Pip over. Pip carried Nuts over to Neal, he had to show him that he was a good hunter- he had won. Once on the blanket he dropped Nuts on Neal's lap and found a spot next to Neal to lay down on. Then it was time for pets it seemed, because Neal petted his fur really nicely and he knew the that good spot just behind his ear. Neal was a good human, he just hoped after a nap (yawn) he could find his JackMaster, because it was his job to watch out for JackMaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuts: http://reviews.petco.com/3554/100216/akc-akc-plush-squirrel-dog-toy-reviews/reviews.htm


End file.
